


My Favorite

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [8]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare?, F/M, Kinda, mainly fluff, nothing smutty really, post sex activites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Aftercare was one of your favorite things about being with Jungkook because it really brought out his sweet words slight possessiveness.





	My Favorite

Breathing heavy Jungkook collapsed next to you running his hands through his hair as he catches his breath, tilting his head to see you turning to face him, your breath also slowing back to normal.

“Why are you so beautiful?” he asks between breaths as he turns onto his side and pulls a few strands of hair from your face.

Rolling your eyes you chuckle “I don’t know what you are talking about Jeon,” you say smirking.

Jungkook scoffs and places his hand under your chin, guiding your face closer to his before pecking you on the lips a few times. “Stop that nonsense, no matter how much you refuse to accept it. It’s the truth,” he says as he leans away looking at your still unclothed body before nodding and pulling you into his chest, squeezing you tight.

“Whatever, you say,” you grumble, causing a low chuckle to vibrate from his chest.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” he mumbles.

A whine escapes your lips as he tries to pull away, only to have you pull him back down.

“Baby, no. You can’t go to sleep after what we just did,” he smirks as he slowly gets up and turns to face you. “Don’t make me force you.”

Another whine escapes your lips as you bring the blanket up to you for warmth. “But it's cold, I don’t want to be cold.”

Jungkook Rolled his eyes clearly fed up with your whining as he grabs the blanket and removes it from over your naked body, quickly followed by him lifting you up and cradling you into his chest. “The bath will warm you up, now let’s go.”

As much as you wanted to fight it, you knew he was way too strong to fight out of his grip as he walked towards the bathroom, setting you down on the edge of the bathtub turning on the water and running his hand through the water to make sure it wasn’t scalding hot.

“Now in,” he said as he attempts to grab you again, this time you push him back and turn and slide into the tub.

“I am a big girl I can do things myself.”

Laughing he slides in as well, “You are more of a brat than a big girl,” he says raising his eyebrow suggestively.

“Don’t you even start with me, I am too tired for another round Jeon,” you say as you splash him with water causing him to pout.

“Fine,” he says shrugs as he sinks himself further into the tub humming in content before closing his eyes.

* * *

The both of you sit in the tub until the water gets too cold, eventually, you end up laying against his chest as he peppered your neck and shoulder in kisses as you both washed up.

Refusing to let you walk yourself he picked you up again after you both dried off, walking you to the closet before he throws one of his oversized white tees at you, almost hitting you in the face.

“Don’t drool on that, it’s my favorite,” he says as he turns to find something for himself.

“Then why are you letting me wear it if it’s your favorite?” you question as you pull the shirt over your head, watching it fall over you frame with ease as you look down, his shirt fitting you more like a dress then a shirt.  
“Because I just do.”

Rolling your eyes you figure he is too shy to admit he likes it when you wear his favorite clothes, he is very possessive and wants everyone to know you are his.

Once he puts on a pair of basketball shorts he puts his arms around you from behind and walks like this with you until you reach the bed. Pushing you down onto the bed and practically tucking you in. The whole time you protest about not being a child.

“You know, I know your not a child. I just want to treat you like the princess you are, and a princess needs to be properly pampered okay, let me do this because I want to make you feel good baby girl,” he said in a suddenly serious tone causing you to shut up immediately.

Once he had you tucked into bed he made his way around and laid down next to you, pulling you close to him.

Resting your head on his chest you looked up at him only to see him looking down at you with a small smile on his face. His fingers playing with your hair as you both just look at each other.

“You really are so unbelievably gorgeous y/n,” he mumbles as he kisses the top of your head.

Normally you would fight back, but you were far too tired to argue with him, your eyes drooping as you replied. “I know.”

A look of content falls across his face as he watches your eyes start to struggle to stay open. “Sleep baby girl, you must be exhausted after our night of fun.”  
Slowly you dozed off into dreamland, the smell of him calming, his breath slow and steady.

“Goodnight my angel,” he says as he kissed your head again as he watches your sleeping figure before his eyes began to droop, before closing completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not on the topic of the fanfic, but while posting this I was singing I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic at the Disco so sorry for any errors or anything lmfao


End file.
